MWA
Madcore Wrestling Alliance Statistics Real name Eric Scorpio Nicknames Scorpio Height 6 ft 3 in Weight 265 - 275 lbs Date of birth Place of birth LOP Hardcore League Date of death Place of death Billed from Sudbury Ontario Canada Trainer Chris Jericho Wrestling Style Madcore Current federation(s) Lords of Pain Wrestling, Full Metal Wrestling Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe Debut September 2006 The Madcore Wrestling Alliance (MWA) is nothing short of a super stable. Being born out of circumstance in the PWA (now LPW) Developmental fed - The LOP Hardcore Thread. It now exists in 2 Incarnations, with 2 previous Incarnation now defunct. The Original 6 The MWA Was centered around 6 Individual characters. They Were *Eric Scorpio *The Rik *Homicide *Crazy Ash Killa *RaTo *Tromboner Man These men are Madcore, no matter what gimmicks they take/names they adopt. The Original 6 - Alter Egos Eric Scorpio - (Lords of Pain Wrestling & Full Metal Wrestling) - The Rik (Lords of Pain Wrestling) - Dr. David Diabolical (Full Metal Wrestling) - Retired Homicide - Peter Saint (Lords of Pain Wrestling & Full Metal Wrestling) - Retired Crazy Ash Killa - (James McDaygo-retired) /Ash Strife (Lords of Pain Wrestling & Full Metal Wrestling) RaTo (Lords of Pain Wrestling) - King Guiomar (Full Metal Wrestling) - Retired Tromboner Man (Lords of Pain Wrestling) - Christian G.Smitten (Full Metal Wrestling) MWA Incarnations Full Metal Wrestling The incarnation of the MWA in FMW was the first incarnation of the MWA. It was headlined by the members Homicide and James McDaygo (CAK). Never winning a match as a Tag Team, they challenged for the Tag Team Championships on two separate occasions. The first was in the Tag Team Championships first contested match, a Tag team Turmoil match at Death Row to decide the first champs, won by the SoCal Connection. After this, James McDaygo "injured" himself (OOC - He was being deployed for Navy Duty), and Eric Scorpio took his place. The new team of Homicide and Scorpio challenged the SoCal Connection for the Titles at Lethal Injection in an Unlucky 13 Match. They eventually lost. The team was split when Eric Scorpio was traded to the Alchemy brand while Homicide remained on Anarchy. This team is now defunct. Lords of Pain Wrestling (1) LPW's first incarnation is on the Inferno brand, as a comical tag team. This team involves the members RaTo and Tromboner Man. They are most well known for their comical "Wacky Adventures" with the N'itomniskittel character. The pairing of Tromboner Man and RaTo has been very successful, with them capturing the LPW World Tag Team Championship Once, being the first individuals to score a victory ove then reigning champion The Rik, who had been undefeated in the almost 12 months he had been in LPW. The currently still hold the Tag Team Championship. Lords of Pain Wrestling (2) *While not technically a "MWA Team" it should be noted that Crazy Ash Killa and Eric Scorpio comprise the team of "The Dark Brotherhood" on LPW Insanity. Their one shot at the Tag Team Championships, while a loss, proved monumental as they left the champs for dead. This team is now defunct. *After Homicide defected from the MWA, he joined The Rik as the new team of "Public Enemy #1" replacing a departing Kross. X has also joined this team forming a stable. This team is now defunct. WWH The Rik, Homicide and Tromboner Man briefly competed at WWH, before they realized they couldn't be bothered with such a poorly organized fed. This Team Is Now Defunct. FHT Crazy Ash Killa (as James McDaygo) and Eric Scorpio both started competing separately at FHT at their annual PPV of FHT IV. Eventually Crazy Ash Killa would replace the James McDaygo character and both CAK and Scorpio would form their variation of the MWA. However quickly after, Eric Scorpio retired from FHT. Crazy Ash Killa (currently as Ash Strife) is still competing at FHT. This team is now defunct. MWA Title Runs Madcore Title Runs *Rato and Tromboner Man - LPW World Tag Team Championship, LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship *Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa- FHT Tag Team Championship Title Runs - Not Under Madcore Name *The Rik - LPW World Tag Team Championship (LPW - as a member of Public Enemy #1), LPW Transatlantic Championship, FMW C-4 Division Championship (FMW - As Dr. David Diabolical) *RaTo - Full Metal C-4 Division Championship (Full Metal Wrestling - as King Guiomar) *Homicide - LPW United States Championship (LPW - as Peter Saint) *Eric Scorpio - FMW World Heavyweight Championship, FMW C-4 Division Championship *Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa- LPW United States Tag Team Championship (LPW- as Dark Brotherhood) *Tromboner Man - FMW World Heavyweight Championship (FMW - as Christian G. Smitten), LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (w/ Drew Michaels as Madcore Misfits) *Ash Strife - LPW Transatlantic Championship External Links http://www.lopforums.com/ - LPW Home http://www.fullmetalwrestling.com/ - Full Metal Wrestling home Category:Stables